Dogs of War
This article describes the Battlezone: The Red Odyssey storyline mission-by-mission. Intro Cinematic A large, experimental Black Dog Scavenger is gathering scrap on Ganymede. Moments later, a warning carries over the radio and the Scavenger, turning away to flee, explodes. Delta Squad arrive on the scene immediately and request backup, but the foe is nowhere to be seen. Realising the communication is not in Russian, they head to investigate. Detecting a heat signature, Delta Squad stumble straight into a CRA emplacement. The squad attempt to flee, but are cut off by a cloaked Chinese Yeti. Dogs of War Close Target Wrecky While the race for the Cthonian relics rages on Io, Europa and Titan, the NSDF Black Dogs are assigned scrap duty on Ganymede. Days have passed when the Fourth Platoon suddenly disappears. With three Grizzlies and several Scavengers missing, and with Russian involvement suspected, NSDF command send out a Black Dog Lieutenant to investigate the next day. Not long after being ordered to investigate strange readings at a Nav Beacon to the north, his forces come under attack by invisible enemy units, and he is forced to defend them. NSDF Command order the Lieutenant's forces to pull out, sending out more patrols in the meantime. While they are not sure what the invisible forces are, they're certain they are not Russian. Hidden Enemy Having learned that the enemy forces are Chinese, the Lieutenant is sent to locate their base. No sooner has he set up his Recycler, however, than the CRA launch another attack. Forced to flee again, the Lieutenant escorts his Recycler to a dustoff site, but along the way the CRA succeed in disabling it. The Black Dog forces are ambushed by two enemy bombers and the Recycler is destroyed. Separated from the rest of his unit, the Lieutenant is forced into hiding. Spilt Milk With Black Dog forces all over Ganymede being hounded by the CRA, the Lieutenant manages to rendezvous with a few allies and attempts to push through to a rendezvous with a damaged Recycler. Once he has reached the Recycler, the Lieutenant is informed that an APC carrying the remains of the 24th Platoon is also on the way to the rendezvous. Setting up a base to receive it, he escorts it to safety, fighting off the Chinese assaults along the way. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Regrouped and armed with the location of the Chinese base, the Black Dogs prepare a surprise assault against their foe. Unfortunately, the CRA have been jamming their satellites, so Nav Beacons must be placed manually. The Lieutenant infiltrates the region nearby the base and begins to place beacons at regular intervals around the crater to allow the Black Dogs' bombers to locate the base. Not long after his deployment, however, the Black Dogs detect an energy spike from a structure near the base and the Lieutenant is broken off to investigate. Stealing a scavenger from a nearby silo, he makes his way inside the base. When he investigates the object, it is discovered to be a portal named the Pegasus Device. In the little time left before he is supposed to check in with the CRA, the Lieutenant is ordered to see if he can find anything else unusual in the base. When he finds a Phase Shift Fuel Transmitter, he is ordered to bring it back to the Black Dog base. Commandeering a tug, he steals the device and carries it back to the drop zone. Black Dog scientists analysing the object the Lieutenant steals soon discover that the object is indeed a portal and leads to a planet far outside the solar system called Elysium. Chink in the Armor With the Chinese crippled after the destruction of their main base, the Black Dogs prepare another assault to beat them into submission. Once the base is cleared, the Pegasus device powers up. Prepared for reinforcements to pour through, the Black Dogs hang back, but the Chinese instead pass through it and use it to escape. The Lieutenant is informed that the Black Dogs will soon be following, once they have control of the portal. Blitzkrieg The CRA managed to shut the Pegasus Device down once they passed through, but the Black Dogs have successfully tracked the signal used to do so to what seems to be a portal hub. The Lieutenant is sent in with a wing of the new Red Devils to capture it, but must first wait for a diversionary assault by Delta Three to lure part of the defending garrison away. Once the base around the portal has been destroyed, the Chinese begin to send reinforcements - both through the portal and from the nearby silo farm Delta Three attacked. Eventually, the Lieutenant is informed that a Recycler is coming to assist his defence. Once it arrives he is ordered to take control of the portal. He builds an APC and sends it through to the other side to reprogram it so the Chinese can no longer use it. Terra Incognita With control over the Pegasus device, the Black Dogs begin to move their forces to a new base on Elysium. Unfortunately, Elysium is even more dangerous than Ganymede; the Chinese forces have built a massive base within the ruins of a Cthonian city nearby, with at least an entire regiment stationed there. Whilst the Black Dogs have managed to remain undetected thus far, they do not expect to remain so for long. The Chinese do eventually locate the Black Dogs, but the Lieutenant successfully fights the assault off. Knowing their location is discovered, the Black Dogs assault the Chinese base and destroy it. Having bought themselves a little more time, the Black Dogs request reinforcements from Mars; the Lieutenant is sent back to Ganymede to receive them. Hook, Line, and Sinker While the Lieutenant is deployed on Ganymede, the Chinese overwhelm Elysium Outpost 1. The forces that manage to retreat through the Pegasus devise begin to form a plan; they will wait for the Chinese attempt to reprogram the portal and capture the engineering unit that passes through. While the rest of the Black Dog forces contain the Chinese units passing through the portal to defend the APC, the Lieutenant waits until the Chinese engineer has finished repairing the portal, then kills him and steals his vehicle. Grand Theft Portal Using the stolen APC, the Lieutenant travels to Elysium in search of a CRA factory. Once there he is instructed to steal an enemy tank and return it to Ganymede in hope of reverse-engineering its cloaking technology and using it to allow the Black Dogs to smuggle their forces onto Elysium and move them around undetected. The Enemy Within Using the technology infiltrated from the stolen Yeti, the Black Dogs attempt to infiltrate the CRA base on Elysium and use it to cause as much damage as possible. Unfortunately, with no forces already on the ground, the Lieutenant is left to find the base's six key production facilities himself. Once the factories have all been destroyed, the Lieutenant is ordered back to the drop zone; a large amount of Chinese activity has been detected there, and a Recycler is due any moment. Unfortunately, the Recycler arrives before he does and the CRA manage to succeed in capturing it. Stranded Mission 11 Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch... Mission 12 Frustrate their Knavish Tricks Mission 13 Lifeline Mission 14 The Best Laid Plans... Mission 15 Red Storm New Kids on the Block Mission 1 Protection Mission 2 Rescue Me Mission 3 From Out of Nowhere Mission 4 Dire Straits Mission 5 Out There Somewhere Mission 6 Leave Home Mission 7 Light Up and Let Go Mission 8 Ending Cinematic Bonus Mission Category:Storyline